The invention pertains to a novel and improved snowmaking machine and method for making artificial snow utilizing the same.
The art of producing artificial snow, or ice crystals physically resembling natural snow, has grown in importance with the increased interest in wintertime sports, most notably skiing. An accompanying concern is the ability to produce the maximum quantity, as well as quality, artificial snow as efficiently as possible, particularly in view of the need to minimize the energy consumption per unit of artificial snow produced.
One of the earliest methods developed for producing artificial snow comprised mixing compressed air and water within a nozzle to effect particle formulation upon spraying of the mixture into the atmosphere at a temperature at or below freezing. Such a method was disclosed by Pierce, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,471. Unfortunately, this method is not only inefficient and consumes a considerable amount of energy, but the quality of the snow crystals formed is not as good as natural snow.
A substantial improvement in the method for making artificial snow was disclosed by Hanson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,164. Water droplets were sprayed directly into a high volume of moving air, at or below freezing temperature, which was generated by a platform-mounted fan. It was also found that snow formation could be improved by directing "seeding crystals", produced by combining compressed air and water internally in a spray nozzle, into the moving air flow into which the water droplets had been sprayed.
Following these basic developments in the air, various improvements have been made, primarily in particular combinations and refinements in the manner in which seeding crystals are formed and injected, and how water droplets are introduced into a moving airstream. Ericson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,527 disclosed an atomizing technique involving movement of a film of water over the surfaces of a multi-blade fan, so as to effect improved evaporation and formation of snow. Eustis et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,117; 3,703,991; and 3,733,029 disclosed a snowmaking machine and method whereby the fan generated movement of air directed from within a tunnel-like housing in which both nozzles combining compressed air and water to form seeding crystals and a water nozzle were provided. Dewey in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,442 disclosed a snowmaking machine with a motor-driven fan housed in a duct-like housing which also contained a nozzle for producing seeding crystals, while an array of water nozzles were provided in even distribution around the entire 360 degree circumference of the opening of the housing through which the airstream flows.
Kircher in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,061 provided a dual array of nozzles surrounding the outside circumference of the opening of a duct within which a motor-driven fan generated an airstream, with the inner array of nozzles injecting high pressure water and the outer array of nozzles injecting compressed air in close proximity to each of the water nozzles. Finally, Kircher et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,161 disclosed a method and snowmaking apparatus wherein the water nozzles are grouped in an arcuate array entirely above the center line of the airstream and a deflector is used in combination therewith to direct a lower portion of the airstream upwardly toward these nozzles, for the disclosed purpose of reducing "dribble" and increasing the loft of the snow produced and propelled outward in the airstream. Kircher et al also utilized a seeding nozzle located within the "shadow" of the deflector to improve snow particle formation.
However, the various methods and apparatus of the prior art lack the desired efficiency and ability to make both high quality and high quantities of artificial snow under all of the various types of dynamic weather and atmospheric conditions, which are experienced in locations where it is desirable to produce and distribute artificial snow on the ground surface. In accordance with the present invention, improvements have been sought and attained, both in increasing the dispersion and cooling effect upon the water droplets sprayed into the freezing airstream, as well as providing a flow designed to achieve the maximum possible time for the water droplets to be airborne, to be converted into snow crystals, and to be distributed over the maximum ground surface area.
Thus, in accordance with the invention and the improved ability to generate and disperse high quality and high quantities of artificial snow, energy requirements are further reduced, together with associated costs.